La flor que florece en ti
by xxxIloveKISSHUxxx
Summary: Es en los momentos dificiles, cuando tu descubres lo que significa amar de verdad. ¿Que oportunidad le dara la vida a Amu a pocos dias de la boda de su amado? ADAPTACION del manga " la flor que florece en ti"
1. Chapter 1

ILK- Kyaaa no lo puedo creer mi primer fic AMUTO

Kisshu- Odio cuando me traes a lugares que no corresponden

Ikuto- Además esto no cuenta como fic tuyo, es solo una adaptación de un Manga oneshot que leíste

ILK- ya lo se -.-U… pero la idea de hacerlo amuto era sencillamente irresistible. Por favor Hagan el disclaimer

Kisshu/Ikuto- ILK no posee ni Shugo Chara ni La flor que florece en ti

ILK- eso es correcto, todo aquel que desee leer el manga solo tiene que ir a mi perfil y hasta la parte de abajo encontrara el link del manga…  
>créanme, si lo leen no se arrepentiran.<p>

* * *

><p>¿No crees que es lindo?- la voz profunda que la llamaba logro sacarla de su ensoñación, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la piedra amatista que brillaba justo en la cima del bello anillo plateado.<p>

¡Es encantador! Seguro que Utau lo amara.- Forzó por milésima vez en esa tarde, una gran sonrisa.

La persona que amaba se casaría con su hermana y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

El joven peli azul sonrió mas ampliamente, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia una de las encargadas de la joyería. Amu lo observo platicar un momento con la alegre vendedora, también tomo nota de la amplia sonrisa que lucia al pagar por el anillo. Dejo que su mente divagara durante algunos momentos.

Ella y Utau eran hermanas, ambas poseían un cabello tan largo que les llegaba hasta la cintura: aunque el de Amu era rosa y ondulado mientras que el de Utau era rubio y lacio; median lo mismo, sin importar que Utau fuese un año mayor que la peli rosa. Otra cosa que las diferenciaba era el tono de sus ojos, los de Amu eran como dos gotas de sol, dorados y brillantes, mientras que los de Utau eran de un encantador color violeta, aun así seria difícil diferenciarlas con os ojos cerrados, pues ambas eran poseedoras del mismo tono de voz.

Amu siempre había estado enamorada de Ikuto, el amigo de la infancia que ambas compartían, los tres asistían al mismo colegio y compartían las actividades de los clubs, debido a que todos pertenecían al club de música, a pesar de todo eso, se veía atrapada en esta cruel situación. Elegir el anillo con el cual Ikuto reafirmaría su compromiso con su adorada hermana.

Vamos- Al volver en si noto que el le ofrecía su brazo, invitándola a tomarlo y caminar junto a el. Acepto con una ligera sonrisa. Sentía unas enormes ganas de soltarse a llorar las cuales se incrementaron al ver el pequeño paquete que su amado sostenía tan cariñosamente en su otra mano. Se trataba de una cajita rosa, brillante y suave, con un bello lazo azul en la tapa a modo de moño, el cual llevaba en el centro una joya de color azul. Y pensar que esa cajita nunca seria para ella, que el bello anillo de su interior nunca estaría en su dedo.

Durante el resto del día lo acompaño a diversas tiendas con artículos para bodas, ayudándolo a elegir entre millones de flores, salones, manteles e incluso probaron juntos los distintos sabores de pasteles a elegir, este era n favor que le había pedido su hermana, quería verse sorprendida el día de su boda y a la vez quería asegurarse de que todo fuera bien. Así fue como Amu termino organizando la boda entre el amor de su vida y su única hermana.

_Soy la hermana de la novia, la perfecta dama de honor. Utau siempre ha sido una chica alegre y entusiasta, yo, por el contrario, no he sido mas que una chica normal, no destaco en nada. Deportes, cocina, artes e incluso canto, han sido siempre todas áreas dominadas por mi perfecta hermana mayor. Además de ser talentosa en todo, es sin lugar a dudas una chica realmente bonita, asiste a la misma clase que Ikuto y por tanto pasa mas tiempo con el._

_Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que me comunico que ella e Ikuto estaban comprometidos, yo sabia que habían estado saliendo y que sin lugar a dudas planeaban casarse pero nunca pensé que lo hicieran apenas terminando la escuela. Fui la primera en saberlo, la primera en felicitarlos y aun así se que siempre seré la última en disfrutarlo._

Espero que hagas feliz a mi hermana- Al oírla hablar, el peli azul volteo su mirada hacia ella. Pronto una sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara.

Sabes que lo hare, deseo hacer feliz a Utau por el resto de mi vida- su rostro se tormo un poco mas serio- Es por eso que me estoy esforzando, conseguiré pronto la licencia para ser doctor y con ello salvare muchas vidas. Por ellos y por Utau, deseo protegerlos a todos.

Se que serás capaz de cumplir tus sueños- Amu lo miraba con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro, siempre había pensado que Ikuto poseía un brillo singular, algo que lo hacia destacarse de las demás personas. Tal vez solo fuera su imaginación o quizás se debiera a la bondad de su corazón y a la pureza de sus sueños.

Si eres tu, nada será capaz de detenerte- unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en las comisuras de los ojos ámbares de la chica. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos.

Por la amplia calle la gente pasaba de un lado a otro, en un constante movimiento, completamente ajenos a los dos jóvenes que veían el futuro delante de sus ojos, cada quien por su propio camino. _Se que seré capaz de hacer a un lado estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti._ El triste pensamiento de la peli rosa se reflejo rápidamente en su rostro.

De un momento a otro la multitud se detuvo, una señora dio un grito ahogado, tapando sus labios con sus manos dejando caer e el acto su celular; un hombre les grito desde lo lejos palabras de advertencia y, casi al mismo tiempo, en el que Ikuto volteo su rostro hacia arriba, siguiendo la vista de las demás personas, Amu fue empujada violentamente, cayendo tres o cuatro metros mas lejos de donde se encontraba antes.

Sintió como un par de brazos femeninos la ayudaban a levantarse mientras murmuraba unas pocas palabras de alivio, escucho a alguien más pedir a gritos que llamaran a una ambulancia y, con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, alzo su vista hasta el último lugar en el que el peli azul se había encontrado. Lo que vio la aterrorizo, al grado de levantarse y correr a su lado, sin importarle el enorme dolor de cabeza que había adquirido, eso hasta que dos pares de brazos la detuvieron, forcejeando contra cualquier esfuerzo que ella impusiera, ignorado sus agudos chillidos y gritos, así como las gruesas lagrimas que ahora brotaban libremente por todo su rostro, perdiéndose en su raspada barbilla.

En medio de la multitud, Ikuto, se encontraba baca abajo, con una evidente perdida de sangre y aplastado por una gran viga de metal, observo como, entre cuatro personas, retiraban la viga y a la vez como los paramédicos tomaban su frágil cuerpo en una camilla.

Fue capaz de soltarse justo a tiempo para ser transportada con el al hospital, tenia que estar a su lado. Tan solo esperaba que todo resultara bien, lo único que podría causarle mas dolor que verlo finalmente casado con su hermana era el no ser capaz de verlo nunca mas.

* * *

><p>ILK- ¿Cómo le hice para sacar mil ciento treinta y dos palabras de once hojas no sé, aunque una imagen dice mas de mil palabras así que debería ser mas fácil.<p>

Ikuto- ¬¬

Kisshu- O.O a mí nunca me ha tratado de matar el primer capi

ILK- ¡Esa no era la intención!

Kisshu- como sea… no olviden dejar un review y recuerden opción de ANONIMOS ACTIVADA


	2. Chapter 2

ILK- Ohayo mina!

Ikuto- Yo

ILK- bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, la adaptación no es compleja así que va rápido…

Ikuto- ILK no pose Shugo Chara ni el manga La flor que florece en ti

ILK- una vez aclarado esto comenzamos… por cierto no se les olvide que IKUTO CUMPLE AÑOS el 1 de DICIEMBRE

* * *

><p>La fría sala de hospital se encontraba relativamente vacía, exceptuando a una chica de brillante cabello rosa, revuelto y algo sucio debido a todo lo pasado. Lentamente, la joven rubia, que acababa de llegar, se acerco a ella y observo como se ahogaba en silenciosas lágrimas que recorrían su inocente y antes sonrosado rostro, al parecer, ajena a su llegada.<p>

Al ver esto, su corazón empezó a latir con mas fuerza, el miedo la consumía, Ikuto… ¡no podía haber muerto!

A-Amu- la voz de la rubia empezó a temblar por los nervios- ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta Ikuto?- la peli rosa alzo lentamente su rostro, mostrando que sus ojos ambarinos tenían una gruesa capa de lagrimas amenazando con caer a torrenciales. Utau, inmediatamente tomo asiento a un lado de ella y, con voz desesperada, empezó a exigir respuestas.

¡Que paso!- la tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla- ¡Donde esta Ikuto! Amu, ¡Tienes que decirme!- ahora las lagrimas amenazaban con empezar a salir de los ojos violáceos de la joven.

Ikuto- empezó a hablar Amu, con el rostro oculto tras el flequillo- los doctores dicen que tiene algunos huesos rotos- un pequeño hipido interrumpió sus palabras- Tardara un tiempo en recuperarse pero, aun así sigue con vida…

Que bueno- susurro la rubia, interrumpiendo repentinamente a Amu.

Que bueno que este bien- ahora las lagrimas que recorrían su pálido rostro eran de alegría, de la dicha de saber que todo mejoraría con el tiempo. Sin embargo no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, los gemidos y sollozos de Amu eran cada vez más fuertes y por lo tanto difíciles de ignorar.

¡Es mi culpa!- Grito la peli rosa repentinamente, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos y llorando aun mas fuerte, si era posible.- ¡Sus ojos! ¡Por mi culpa…él… él ha perdido la vista!

Después de esta declaración el rostro de la rubia se puso especialmente pálido, cayó al suelo de rodillas y, tan solo por un momento, sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas.

*** Dos horas antes ***

¿Usted viene con el joven Tsukiyomi?- la joven de cabello negro y atado en un moño sonreía cálidamente hacia ella, por el color de sus ropas Amu pudo decir rápidamente que se trataba de una enfermera, le devolvió la sonrisa sin demasiado entusiasmo y contesto a su pregunta.

Si- aun temblaba un poco debido a los nervios, aun así decidió levantarse y una vez hecho procedió a retirar los restos de lagrimas d sus ojos dorados, frotando el dorso de su mano con su húmeda piel.

Por favor sígueme- Una vez dicho esto la señorita dio media vuelta con un gesto grácil y solemne, empezando a andar por los pasillos. La ojiambar intento seguir su ágil y veloz pasó, sin embargo le resultaba especialmente dificultoso. No tenia ganas de caminar en absoluto.

De pronto, la enfermera se detuvo delante de una amplia puerta de roble, giro el pomo de la puerta y con una sonrisa amable, la invito a pasar. Amu hizo lo que le pedían, entro silenciosamente y pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

Bienvenida, por favor, tome asiento- frente a ella un doctor de tez seria y cansina le señalaba, con un gesto de manos, el acolchado lugar que ella tomaría. El escritorio del mismo estaba ordenado con aparente pulcritud, exceptuando, claro esta, algunos papeles que parecían pedir a gritos una firma.

El miedo empezó a congelar sus venas, trago un poco de saliva y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para lo peor, sin mas que hacer tomo asiento.

La he llamado para darle noticias sobre el estado del joven Tsukiyomi Ikuto- empezó a decir, mientras miraba una de las hojas, por encima de sus finos anteojos.- Es mi deber decirle que, debido al accidente, que provoco algunos percances en su sistema óseo, el joven Tsukiyomi a perdido la vista.

Amu abrió la boca asombrada, la culpa empezó a inundar cada rincón disponible de su ser- ¿Cómo?

Algunos trozos del material destrozado, arañaron sus corneas- con un rostro que la instaba a ganar confianza le dijo- Me temo que no podrá volver a ver.

Ikuto- la joven lucia nerviosa mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos azules- Soy yo… Amu- el joven permaneció inmóvil, con sus ojos, opacos y azules, viendo a la nada infinita. Respiraba tranquilamente, completamente impasible en la cama blanca, rodeado de algunas maquinas y con un ramo de flores amarillas en su mesita de noche.

Lo siento- comenzó a sollozar, sin embargo, al poco rato, seco sus propias lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y con la otra estrecho la pálida palma del joven.

¿Podrías salir?- pregunto de pronto.

¿Q-que?- sin duda tomo a la chica con la guardia baja.

Todavía no quiero verte, te pido que te retires, por favor- las palabras salían de su boca con un tono frio y distante, al momento de decirlo ya había retirado su mano de entre la de ella. Amu, asintió, consiente de que él no podría ver este gesto, camino hasta la puerta, salió de la sala y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, se desplomo en el suelo, sollozando ante la puerta.

Todos los días era lo mismo, ella iba a la habitación del chico, intentando disculparse en vano pues, el joven, simplemente pasaba a ignorarla hasta que ella tomara la decisión de marcharse o, sencillamente, le pedía que se retirara. La semana había pasado fugazmente, no así el dolor que le consumía el interior, sin embargo Utau no había ido, ni una sola vez, a visitarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de ver un par de tacones negros y puntiagudos, lentamente alzo la vista y justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la temblorosa mirada de Utau, esta, echo a correr. Amu, se levanto de un salto y corrió tras ella, algunos pasillos mas adelante logro detenerla al tomarla de la muñeca.

Utau, ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunto entre jadeos.- ¿No ves que Ikuto te necesita?

A-Amu- sollozo la rubia- ¡No puedo!

No te entiendo- respondió aflojando el agarre que tenia sobre ella.

No puedo… verlo- susurro- soy una cobarde ¿Verdad?

No lo eres- intento reconfortarla- solo relájate y ve con el, te necesita a su…

No entiendes- alzo su vista y con ojos llorosos exclamo- Yo no tengo la fuerza para… para vivir con él.

¿Qué estas diciendo?- Amu, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

Que soy una cobarde, que no importa lo mucho que lo ame no puedo vivir con el. Se que es cruel y no importa lo mucho que me odie a mi misma no puedo volver a verlo- empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas y pronto extendió hacia Amu un paquete rosa, el mismo en el cual residía el anillo que habían comprado.

Utau tu… no puedes- se negaba a tomar dicho objeto entre sus manos.

¿Podrías darle esto de mi parte?- la voz de la rubia sonaba casi como una suplica- Critícame, Amu, di que soy una escoria que soy cruel y fría…

Con las manos temblorosas la peli rosa tomo el paquete y un último pensamiento invadió su mente antes de dirigirse a la habitación del único hombre al que había amado.

_¿Por que no me golpeo a mí?_

* * *

><p>ILK- Espero que la historia les haya gustado hasta ahora<p>

Ikuto- No olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO-SAMA!

Hoy primero de diciembre Ikuto Tsukiyomi cumple años kyaaaaaaaaaaaa

Bueno, les dejo otro capi y también les recuerdo que Shugo Chara no me pertenece ni tampoco el manga La flor que florece en ti

* * *

><p>Se situó frente a la puerta, conteniendo la respiración y con la cabeza gacha. No sabia como le daría la noticia, el decirle que su hermana lo había abandonado, que había preferido salir huyendo que intentar ayudarlo y darle una esperanza en la vida.<p>

Así pasaron varios minutos, sin que se moviera de su posición, reflexionando las cosas que había pasado, él no se merecía esto. Por haberla salvado, por haber hecho una buena acción ahora se veía sumido en una gran obscuridad y abandono.

Trago un poco de saliva y decidió entrar, abrió lentamente la puerta, esperaba encontrarlo despierto , mirando a la nada como siempre que ella entraba pero, dormía pacíficamente, viéndolo así no parecía que tuviera algún problema en absoluto, su cara lucia demasiado inocente, carente de preocupaciones.

Con voz temblorosa trato de llamarlo, solo para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba dormido.

¿Ikuto?- empezó a caminar hacia el, con las manos temblando alrededor del empaque color rosa, se colocó frente a su cama y comenzó a hablar nuevamente- Ikuto… yo…

El joven abrió, súbitamente sus ojos, azules y sin brillo, mientras Amu daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, debido a la sorpresa, manteniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Pronto, el ojiazul se levanto de su cama y con una voz esperanzada comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, quien ahora se encontraba apoyada en la pared opuesta, viéndolo atentamente.

¿Utau? ¿Estas ahí?- observo como en vano trataba de ubicarla con los brazos extendidos- Sabia que vendrías ¿Dónde estas?

Utau contéstame- exclamo casi desesperado- ¿Verdad que estas ahí?

La joven no podía soportarlo, el verlo ahí, tan impotente, llamando a su amada e ignorando por completo que esta había decidido dejarle, por el simple hecho de no poder hacer frente a una situación difícil a su lado, por una simple cobardía. Las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos ambarinos, definitivamente deseaba que hubiese sido ella la elegida, ella jamás le habria dado la espalda.

Pronto su llanto ceso, en su lugar no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como el joven de cabellera azulada se derrumbaba al borde de la cama y empezaba a sollozar, con el rostro enterrado en sus largas y finas manos, pasándolas de vez en cuando entre su cabellera y halando algunos cabellos ocasionalmente, demostrando con eso el dolor emocional que estaba pasando.

Después de observarlo por algunos momentos alcanzo a escuchar pequeños susurros entre lagrima y lagrima, la joven, tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para identificar las palabras que salían de sus labios.

Fue otro sueño- susurro entre gemidos- si… si esto iba a ser así… - forzó un poco de aire en sus pulmones-desearía… desearía haber muerto aquel día

Ese fue el golpe final, el cuerpo de Amu temblaba al verlo, sin esperar a escuchar mas, tomo una decisión, ya había alejado demasiadas cosas de él, su sueño de ser doctor, la luz de sus ojos y ahora…ahora, a la chica que el amaba. Por él comenzaría a vivir una mentira, por él sacrificaría lo que le restaba de vida, permaneciendo a su lado, aunque no fuera ella misma…

Aquí estoy- su voz salió casi en un sollozo, la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal pero nada importaba ahora.

Estoy… justo aquí- repitió, el temblor no abandonaba su cuerpo, tenia miedo de lo que iba a suceder después de esto, sin embargo todo ese temor tardo unos pocos segundos en disiparse, tan solo con ver la cara de Ikuto al escucharla.

El joven levanto su rostro, aun llenos de lagrimas, y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, ella extendió su mano, al ver que era eso lo que e buscaba, el la tomo y suspiro con cierto alivio. Amu lo condujo devuelta a su cama y el tomo asiento.

No es un sueño- exclamo Amu con ternura y brillantes ojos llenos de tristeza, recordando lo que el joven había dicho hace tan solo unos momentos.

Así que…-continuo, hincándose frente a el- por favor, no llores y…- se ahogo un poco en esta parte- No digas que desearías haber muerto.

¿De verdad estas ahí, Utau?- acaricio suavemente la cabeza rosada de la joven, quien por suerte había atado su cabello en un moño, con lo cual el joven no se dio cuenta de los tenues rizos que siempre habían estado presentes en ella, nada como el de Utau, que era sumamente lacio.

Soy patético ¿Verdad?- pregunto el joven, continuando con las suaves caricias en su cabeza y, ahora, en las pequeñas y frágiles manos de la chica.- Aun no puedo aceptar que me encuentro en un mondo sin luz… me asusta la oscuridad en la que vivo.

Amu continuaba callada, estas caricias eran para Utau, esas palabras eran para Utau, el quería y necesitaba a la rubia, no a ella. Estaba a punto de desmentirse, de decirle la verdad pero, un súbito abrazo la hizo soltar un jadeo y estremecerse en la sorpresa.

Tengo miedo, Utau- la estrecho mas fuertemente entre sus brazos- Soy débil- soltó una pequeña risa de histeria- No tenia idea de que tan débil podía ser…

Todo estará bien- dijo Amu, interrumpiéndolo, correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a soltar algunas lagrimas silenciosas- No te preocupes…- ahora fue ella la que intensifico el abrazo- Yo…Yo siempre estaré a tu lado

Amu se sentó frente al espejo de su habitación, al salir del hospital había ido directamente a la estética mas cercana, lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro, paso sus dedos a través del cabello, ahora, lacio, hizo una mueca de culpabilidad, definitivamente tenia la misma forma y textura que el cabello de la rubia.

Estiro su brazo y agarro su bolso, lo puso encima del tocador, abrió el cierre lentamente y, cada vez con más lagrimas en sus mejillas, saco la cajita de satén rosa. Con cierta renuencia, deshizo el lazo de la parte superior y saco el anillo que se encontraba dentro.

_Yo deseaba que no se casara, pero no quería que fuera así. Quería tener este anillo en mi dedo pero, no de esta forma. Anhelaba ser la única en su vida y ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa más que llorar cada vez que lo recuerdo. Por el soy capaz de condenarme al mismo infierno, seré su Utau, estaré siempre a su lado. _

Coloco el pequeño aro en su dedo, viendo que encajaba perfectamente, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a su cama, con un último pensamiento en mente. Una lagrima silenciosa acompaño la triste sensación del mismo.

_Solo le mentiré esta vez._

* * *

><p>Oki doki las veré en el próximo capitulo y para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ikuto<p>

*aparece una montaña de Tariyakis*

Son rellenos de chocolate si que disfruten *¬*


	4. Chapter 4

ILK- Lamento la espera pero al estar d vacaciones pues no contaba con el privilegio del intrnet -.-U

Ikuto- ILK no posee ni Shugo chara ni el manga La flor que florece en ti

ILK- TT-TT empecemos...

* * *

><p><em>Me convertiré en tus ojos <em>

Ese pensamiento invadía su mente, conforme caminaba por el pasillo tan familiar, le acababan de dar una gran noticia y deseaba compartirla con Ikuto, después de todo era a él a quien principalmente afectaba. Durante las ultimas tres semanas había estado acompañándolo durante todo el tiempo que le era posible, ocultando su nostalgia con dulces palabras, imitando el comportamiento de su hermana, cosa que no era tan difícil debido a que ambas eran casi iguales en ese aspecto, el único problema era que a Amu le costaba mas trabajo demostrar su verdadera personalidad frente a otras personas, también trataba de imitar la peculiar forma de vestir de la rubia. ¡Dios sabe cuanto odiaba los tacones!

A pesar de la situación no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz al compartir tanto tiempo con el chico, las palabras de aliento que continuamente salían de sus pequeños labios siempre las pronunciaba con un tierna sinceridad, quería apoyarlo, ayudarlo a superar esta difícil etapa.

Las actividades que había estado desempeñando junto a el eran diversas, a veces le leía algún libro de poesía o con alguna historia especialmente dramática, o si no llevaba cd´s de música clásica, la favorita de ambos, recordaba que la ojivioleta solía escuchar música pop y por tanto se había asegurado de obtener algunos de sus cd´s prestados, solo por si las dudas.

Siempre evitaba cantar debido a que, a pesar de que tenia una voz igual a la de su hermana, era a la hora de entonar canciones en donde se notaba quien era quien, la rubia siempre lograba dulcificar su voz y con ella entonar bellas melodías, mientras que Amu, si bien no cantaba mal, tenia cierta tendencia a cantar con fuerza cada una de las notas.

Un rubor cruzo por sus mejillas al recordar la ocasión en la que la enfermera le había preguntado si quería ayudar a bañarlo, esa también fue la primera vez, después del incidente, en que escucho a Ikuto reír alegremente. Según lo que el había explicado se debía a que nunca antes la había escuchado tartamudear, por suerte el peli azul no había insistido en que aceptara la propuesta. Finalmente, llego a su destino, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, pudo hablar de forma realmente entusiasta.

¡Ikuto! Felicidades por salir del hospital- la chica de cabellera rosada se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Ikuto, una vez hubo pronunciado tales palabras, recibió como contestación un gesto de desconcierto del joven.

Vamos, sonríe un poco- Se acerco al muchacho y una vez a su lado comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en uno de sus costados, con lo cual ambos rodaron sobre la cama recién tendida, arrancando carcajadas y sonrisas el uno del otro. Se detuvieron al verse en la necesidad de respirar, fue entonces cuando Amu volvió al tema principal.

Entonces… ¿A dónde quieres ir para celebrar?- empezó a juguetear con los mechones de su cabello, al igual que Utau. La reciente actitud era algo que la rubia siempre hacia al ver a Ikuto deprimido, no es que a Amu le disgustase hacerlo, pero se sentía extraño, amaba la sedosidad de su cabello, sin embargo a veces creía que era mejor darle un tiempo para pensar las cosas y cuando calmara su mente ella podría hablar con el y animarlo.

Utau, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso…- Amu resistió las ganas de reír, era algo que siempre había pensado al verlos realizar este tipo de cosas una y otra vez. Aun así no dejo de acariciar su cabeza- Y respecto a tu pegunta- continúo el peli azul- Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en ese mundo, creo que comprenderás que no deseo salir del hospital.

Pero…- La pelirosa observo con cuidado el rostro sereno del chico, con la finalidad de encontrar algo que decirle. Mientras tanto el retomo la palabra.

Hay demasiados colores y formas en el exterior…-en este punto su voz se ahogo un poco- Cosas que yo ya no puedo disfrutar.

Humm…- la pelirosa bufo un poco, mostrando su descontento- ese no es el Ikuto alegre y positivo que yo conozco, ahora mismo vamos a salir a dar un paseo y no quiero ninguna queja- apuro a decir, al ver que el joven estaba a punto de reclamar.

Además- agrego con un tono más alegre- no pase por tantos problemas para nada

¿Problemas?-repitió el peli azul.

Exacto, quisiera que te los probaras- con cierta emoción coloco una caja mediana entre sus manos- espero que sean de tu numero.

El joven retiro la tapa y, desdoblando el papel con el que estaban envueltos, saco un par de zapatos. Comenzó a recorrer su superficie con sus largos y pálidos dedos, los zapatos eran de piel y, tal como pudo comprobar con su sentido del tacto, eran de metedera con lo cual se evitaba el atar las agujetas. Con una simple mueca asintió y procedió a ponérselos.

Camina un poco más rápido- Ikuto podía sentir a su hiperactiva compañera jalando uno de sus brazos, mientras caminaban por el parque, soltó un pequeño gemido de descontento pero, a pesar de eso, apresuro un poco su marcha.

¿Qué te parece si compro un par de helados? Ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí- El peli azul no pudo evitar el enorme sentimiento de nerviosismo que le provocaba el estar, según el, perdido en la inmensa obscuridad. Cada sonido se le hacia peor que el anterior, escuchaba a un perro ladrar cerca de el, no sabia si lo atacaría de un momento a otro, un balón que golpeo con fuerza el suelo que se encontraba a solo medio metro de el hizo que un temblor involuntario recorriera su espina dorsal.

Lo peor fue, sin embargo, cuando sintió la oleada de niños que corría alrededor de el, empezó a retroceder con pasos temblorosos estaba cada vez mas cerca del borde de la pequeña colina, esta parecía terminar cinco metros mas abajo, cuando uno de los pequeños lo golpeo accidentalmente, Ikuto, perdió el equilibrio y estando a tan solo unos pasos de caer por la ladera, escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y casi al mismo tiempo la pálida mano de la pelirosa lo sostuvo, jalándolo hacia ella, en ese pequeño instante el se dio cuenta de que ella estaría para el siempre que lo necesitara, que la joven a su lado nunca lo dejaría y que siempre sostendría su mano.

Todo sentimiento de desesperación desapareció de su interior, en un primer momento se había sentido caer, caer profundamente en una obscuridad sin fin pero, fue el llamado de su compañera lo que le devolvió el sentido de pertenencia a este mundo

Continuaron con su tranquilo paseo en completo silencio, disfrutando del momento, se sentaron a descansar debajo de uno de los tantos arboles y fue entonces cuando continuaron con su charla. Cuando una bresca brisa paso junto al rostro de ambos, Amu, empezó a describirle el entorno a Ikuto.

Ne, Ikuto, ¿No se siente bien el viento?- la alegría se podía notar en cada una de sus palabras por lo tanto Ikuto asintió con una minúscula sonrisa- Esta anocheciendo ¿sabes?, los pájaros están volando libremente por el cielo y este presenta una combinación de naranja, rosa, lila y azul oscuro.- Con cada nueva palabra, la sonrisa del joven aumentaba su tamaño- También hay bastantes nubes de color dorado, flotando a la deriva, el sol se esta escondiendo por el poniente y hay seis estrellas que ya empezaron a brillar, todo se esta reflejando en la superficie del agua del hermoso lago que tenemos enfrente. El pueblo se esta envolviendo gradualmente en la oscuridad...

Puedo verlo- exclamo de pronto el peli azul, mientras unas lagrimas de alegría resbalaban de sus mejillas- ¡Puedo ver, cuando estoy contigo! Veo la luz y los colores, Utau. Todo es muy intenso…

La ojiambar lo observo en silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa, apretó un poco mas su mano alrededor de la del joven, prometiéndose así misma que estaría siempre a su lado, siempre que el la necesitara.


	5. Chapter 5

ILK- Ohayo! Mina, espero que les guste este capi

Amu- TT-TT no se vale, Ikuto me sigue llamando Utau

ILK- La vida es cruel ¬¬

Amu- ILK no posee Shugo Chara…

ILK- Hablando de eso… TODAS CONTRA LA LEY S.O.P.A! No quiero ir a la cárcel por escribir fics o descargar anime ¬¬

* * *

><p>Ikuto, ¿Cómo has esta….. ¡Woah!- justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Ikuto, Amu, con su característica torpeza a la hora de usa tacones, termino con la cara en el suelo. Al momento de levantarse alcanzo a escuchar como el peli azul trataba de ahogar unas cuantas risitas sin éxito alguno.<p>

Durante las ultimas dos semanas ella había estado yendo y viniendo de su departamento a la casa de Ikuto, el se había negado a mudarse a casa de sus padres, siempre había odiado sentirse una carga para los demás.

Ellos solamente pudieron aceptar su decisión y contratar a una joven para realizar algunas tareas básicas debido a que Amu siempre se ofrecía a preparar sus comidas y asear un poco la casa. En este lapso de tiempo había aprendido a hacerse mas independiente, al grado de poder asearse y vestirse por su propia cuenta, así como también el calentar sus alimentos en el microondas y servirlos como correspondían.

¿Qué crees que es tan gracioso?- sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrojadas, el chico no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas.

Jajá… es que…jajá… Tu…jajajajaj…. Nunca habías sido tan… tan torpe- si la situación anterior había hecho sonrojar a Amu, esta definitivamente le provoco un enrojecimiento aun mayor que el color de los tomates maduros.

Bueno, yo solo venia a ver si querías dar un paseo- La idea de la joven era, sin duda, cambiar rápidamente de tema. Al parecer el chico lo capto y con una ligera sonrisa acepto la propuesta.

Esta bien pero, esta vez yo elijo el lugar- antes de salir, Amu, colgó en el pomo de la puerta una cadena, en forma acampanada, de grullas de origami. (N/A: se explica en la parte de abajo).

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Estas seguro de querer ir allí?- La chica caminaba con cierta reticencia hacia el lugar que le había indicado el joven, el mismo, llevaba una funda blanca en su espalda. El peli azul simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y asintió, iban tomados de la mano y se dirigían hacia una sección específica de un hermoso parque, al parecer la idea incomodaba demasiado a la joven.

Siguieron caminando por algunos minutos mas, hasta que llegaron a la base de una pequeña escalinata, esta conducía a la cima de una pequeña colina que, en su mayoría, era ocupada por una explanada; cuatro postes se elevaban a su alrededor, cada uno en una esquina, uniéndose por una serie de maderas que dejaban la ilusión de un techo conformado por las diversas clases de enredaderas y plantas q se habían abierto paso a través de el.

Al llegar a la cima de la escalinata, el joven, le indico que se sentara; la chica trago un poco de saliva, sabia que esto pasaría, el chico saco el violín de su estuche y con gráciles movimientos lo acomodo en el hueco de su cuello. Las finas notas bailaban con el viento, transportando una alegre y melancólica melodía, una esperanza vuelta música, una promesa convertida en sonido.

La belleza de la canción era tal que, Amu, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no cantar; en su lugar empezó a tararear la misma tonada que en su infancia había compartido con Utau e Ikuto.

Este sitio traía recuerdos nostálgicos a su mente, desde muy pequeños habían estado siempre juntos, esta explanada había fungido como su centro de reunión en muchas ocasiones. Utau y ella siempre cantaban al ritmo del violín de Ikuto, hacia tanto tiempo que no había vuelto a este lugar.

Podría decirse que habían pasado años desde su ultima visita, mas específicamente, ella, había dejado de asistir desde que ambos habían formalizado su relación tenia entendido que, tanto su hermana como Ikuto solían venir cada día después de clases, para pasar tiempo untos definitivamente ella no los interrumpiría ni soportaría tal escena día a día.

Una vez concluida su pieza, Ikuto, bajo su instrumento y acto seguido la peli rosa se levanto y camino hacia el, el joven parecía bastante afligido por algo que ella no podía comprender

Eso fue muy hermoso- exclamo con seguridad la chica.

Si- el tono ausente de su voz hizo que la joven empezara a sospechar que había sido descubierta. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar un poco frio a la vez que temblaba y aguardaba a que continuara con un gran nudo en su garganta.

Utau...- eso definitivamente disipaba todas sus dudas.

¿Si?- su curiosidad se dejo notar en su voz, a lo que el chico sonrió. Él le ofreció su mano y ella la sostuvo, fue entonces cuando continuo.

Ayer, como recordaras, fui a ver al medico para mi chequeo semanal…- hizo una pequeña pausa- el doctor dijo… bueno… el cree que…- esta vez tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a reflexionar sus palabras- Todavía soy capaz de percibir la luz, aunque sea débilmente… el dice que mis ojos podrían salvarse a través de un trasplante de cornea…

La chica se encontraba sorprendida, sin embargo el sentimiento que mas la dominaba era el de…felicidad, al fin todo parecía ir bien en la vida de la persona que mas amaba.

Sin embargo- continuo el joven- yo no tengo tantas esperanzas, creo que seria mejor no intentarlo. Seria más doloroso si…

Antes de que terminara de hablar la joven lo sorprendió con un abrazo repentino, soltaba pequeños sollozos, definitivamente había aprendido a controlarse después de tantos momentos tristes pasados.

Estarás bien- Amu sonrió de forma pacifica, acurrucada en su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y el aroma que despedía.- estoy completamente segura de que tu volverás a ver…

El peli azul la estrecho suavemente contra su pecho- No se que haría sin ti…

_Vivir. Tú simplemente vivirías sin mí. Después de todo, nunca te hice falta._

Volvamos a casa- susurro la ojiambar mientras secaba algunas de sus lágrimas.

/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*

Creo que será mejor que me retire- al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la residencia del joven, la chica había pensado en excusarse y salir corriendo de ese lugar, quería llorar y pensar en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

Quédate unos momentos mas- Al ver que la petición del joven era sincera, Amu, simplemente asintió y lo siguió hasta su habitación, lo primero que noto el peli azul al abrir la puerta de su habitación fue, sin lugar a dudas, la presencia de la cadena de grullas.

¿Qué es esto?- pregunto notablemente confundido. En un instante la joven reacciono y con una tímida sonrisa empezó a hablar.

V-veras…yo… el otro día, antier para ser mas exactos- la chica retorcía cada vez mas sus manos conforme hablaba- mientras limpiaba mi habitación, encontré mucho papel de origami y yo…ammm…- con una gran alegría y un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas exclamo- Te hice mil grullas de papel.

¿Las hiciste todas, tu sola?- el rostro del chico lucia bastante sorprendido, mientras pasaba su mano a lo largo de las distintas tiras que conformaban la cadena- ¿En dos días?

Si-contesto de forma automática- simplemente empecé a hacerlo y sin darme cuenta lo seguí haciendo- soltó una pequeña risita- al final casi no podía sentir mis huellas dactilares… he traído un poco de papel conmigo… ¿Quieres intentar?

_Quizás, mi deseo halla sido escuchado. La luz… esta volviendo a él._

Ante la respuesta afirmativa de muchacho, Amu, empezó a guiarlo en una serie de pasos que se indicaban en un pequeño libro que había traído consigo. Después de algunos minutos; muchas risas y alguna que otra frustración, obtuvieron una rana, una tortuga y un pequeño barco.

Ahora, solo doblas aquí y ya esta- en la palma del joven se encontraba una pequeña flor, perfectamente hecha, su parecido con una flor verdadera era realmente increíble. Con una sonrisa en el rostro el joven pregunto:

¿Qué clase de flor es esta?- la joven consulto el libro, y leyó la información que allí incluía sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.

Es una margarita- exclamo felizmente, acto seguido se puso bastante seria y continuo- aquí dice que… significa, en el lenguaje de las flores… "Amor verdadero"

Entonces- el joven tomo la mano de la chica y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, coloco la pequeña flor en su palma- esta será nuestra flor, Utau. Porque tu estas a mi lado sinceramente, y mi amor por ti es como el significado de esta flor…

_Amor verdadero. Si tan solo supieras que yo no soy la verdadera, son una falsa Utau, una falsa flor._

* * *

><p>ILK- Ok les prometí decirles acerca de:<p>

LAS MIL GRULLAS DE PAPEL: En Japón, se dice que si logras hacer 1000 grullas de papel, un deseo te será concedido, al parecer tiene mas efecto si al momento de hacer las grullas piensas firmemente en el mismo. Es tradicional dárselo a alguien enfermo (más que nada en enfermedades de gravedad)

Ok mata ne! Se agradecen de sobremanera los review


	6. Chapter 6

ILK- Bueno este es el nuevo capi... ya le estoy agarrando a esto de las adaptaciones

Ikuto- Parezco un idiota en este fic

ILK- ;-; Un idiota no, una persona muy buena

Ikuto- Idiota ¬¬

Amu- Concuerdo contigo

ILK-Eso es por que te sigue llamando Utau

Amu- ¿Por que no Rima?

ILK-Me gusta el UtauxIkuto ^^... lastima que es incesto -.-U

Ikuto- Bueno ya empezemos... ILK no posee ni poseerá Shugo Chara ni el manga La Flor que Florece en ti

* * *

><p>¿Ikuto, Que te pasa? El día de hoy luces muy deprimido.- La pelirosa se encontraba en una delas a acostumbradas caminatas vespertinas que solía tomar junto al peli azul, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus pies los dirigían por la orillas del bello lago, matizado de un color dorado al reflejar el atardecer.<p>

Estaba pensando- dijo mientras detenía su marcha y fijaba su vacía mirada en la superficie de las brillantes aguas, al menos aparentemente puesto que aun no lo habían llamado para el tan ansiado trasplante- en que… desde aquel día… Amu, no me ha visitado… a pesar de que tú lo haces a diario-.

_¿Qué pensara de mí?_

La chica acaricio su brazo con su mano libre, el sintió su suave toque aunque sabia que era mas áspero de lo que solía recordar, aun así el lo atribuía a que al perder la vista, tal vez, su sentido del tacto había cambiado. Lejos estaba de imaginarse que no era su sentir el que había cambiado, mas bien, había sido su compañera.

Las antiguas mano siempre se habían mostrado frágiles y suaves ¿Qué mas se podía esperar de una chica con manicure semanal? Y en cambio las de ahora eran suaves, de eso no había duda pero había algo mas, el no podía saber que esa diferencia se debía a minúsculas marcas provocadas por enorme torpeza que la caracterizaba, por sus sentidos artísticos, por su afición a las labores domesticas y por sobre todo, su torpeza al cocinar, las cosas resultaban deliciosas, si, y aun así siempre se llevaba una marca de aceite o un minúsculo corte del cuchillo.

¿Qué es lo que sientes por Amu?- su voz era tranquila, habían empezado a caminar de nuevo, esta vez se dirigían a un antiguo parque de diversiones. Solían pasar las tardes de los viernes en una de las bancas, escuchando reír a los demás y compartiendo Tariyakis o algodones de azúcar.

Si tu no la hubieses protegido- continuo, llena de rencor en su voz, de una ira ciega hacia si misma- Tu... no te habrias herido asi- ahora su voz era mas dulce, trataba de obtener una respuesta sincera y no una mentira para ayudar en la reconciliación de "Utau" con Amu- ¿Qué opinas dela chica que te arrebato la luz?

No es su culpa- con un suspiro, Ikuto empezó a hablar- todo esto no debió pasar, fue un accidente… que no se pudo evitar- habían llegado a su destino, solo que esta vez, el joven, se sentó en el suelo ante la sorpresa de la joven que lo observaba entre curiosa y asustada desde su posición, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas cuando lo vio hacer lo mismo, solo que el trataba de disimularlo al ocultar su rostro entre las manos, ella no se habria dado cuenta de ello si no hubiese visto algunas lagrimas por sus mejillas.

¡Y aun si se eso... yo… yo… NO PUEDO PERDONARLA!- que importaba que la gente los viera, ella estaba ahí para **él **no para el mundo. Se arrodillo delante de el y envolvió su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, cuidando de que sus lagrimas no llegaran a su conocimiento, apretaba los labios con fuerza, todo era su culpa.

Hable con el hospital- dijo Ikuto después de unos instantes, ambos se levantaron y su sentaron en la banca, con ambos pares de manos entrelazados- me dijeron que encontrar un donante de cornea seria difícil, lo mas probable es que me quede así el resto de mi vida, si eso pasa- dudo durante un momento de sus propias palabras- Me temo, que si eso pasa, yo siempre le guardare rencor a Amu.

La chica seguía sosteniendo sus manos, sus palabras eran crueles pero a la ves sinceras, las lagrimas de sus ojos continuaron cayendo, la gente la miraba al pasar ella no lo comprendía ¿Cómo podía serles interesante el ver un corazón rompiéndose en pedazos?

Se que ella también debe de estar sufriendo- su voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, no sabia durante cuanto tiempo se había "ausentado", lo mas probable es que el se hubiese preocupado.

_Siempre causándote problemas ¿Verdad, Ikuto?_

Sonrió amargamente, ella era un enorme mal en su vida y aun así era todo lo que tenia.

No puedo detener estos sentimientos de odio- Ikuto había alejado su rostro lo mas posible de ella, se sentía avergonzado con ella ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?- Lo siento, es tu dulce hermanita así que yo…

No te disculpes- La chica tomo delicadamente su rostro entre ambas manos- esta bien- estando a tan solo milímetros de sus labios cambio la dirección de los propios y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. No pensaba tomar ventaja de la situación, el no sabia que ella no era Utau, robarle un beso seria tan…_ hermoso, pero no es lo correcto._

Durante todos estos meses de llantos y de risas no habían compartido ni un solo beso, cosa que era ventajosa para ella ¿Qué habria pensado si su novia de repente hubiese olvidado como besar? Ella los había visto con anterioridad y podía decir que cuando su hermana iniciaba el beso pues SE LO TRAGABA. Mientras que cuando lo hacia el, había cierta elegancia, gentileza y amabilidad en ellos.

Observo sus labios nuevamente, estaba destinada a soñar con su calidez, con su sabor y con su suavidad. La vida sin duda era cruel con ella y a pesar de eso, ella amaba su existencia, el conocerlo era toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que ella había nacido para amar, que la vida era hermosa y que sin importar lo difíciles que lucieran los sueños, estos siempre debían de estar presentes con nosotros, solo para ser cumplidos o para extinguirse junto con nosotros. Amar era vivir, por lo tanto ella dudaba que hubiese alguien con más vida que ella en todo el universo.

Esta bien- susurro, no solo para el sino también para si misma. Estaba bien si no la amaba, ella era feliz con tan solo verle sonreír.

Ikuto se retiro a la media hora, sus padres le habían contratado un chofer. Amu quería quedarse un rato mas, una vez que se hubo ido se dirigió hasta las tacitas de té y con un buen pago equivalente a una media hora de juego, se sentó en una bastante especial para su memoria.

La taza era de color azul con detalles dorados y cristales rosas, a su lado había una bella taza dorada con zafiros celestes y líneas color lila, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lagrimas mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en su lugar, su voz empezó a elevarse hasta que todo su dolor empezaba a salir libremente y aun así permanecía en su pecho, estrujaba su camiseta o mas bien su corazón mientras recordaba el pasado.

_FLASH BACK_

_¡AMU! ¡UTAU!- Un niño de cabellos azules las llamaba desde lejos, ambas traían el mismo modelo de vestido, esponjado de abajo y con encajes en el cuello, además de unos hermosos botones brillantes, el de Amu era blanco, para resaltar su cabello sin nada que lo opacara y el de Utau rosa, completamente femenino y delicado. _

_Ambas sonrieron al verlo y se apresuraron a correr hasta su lado, sus coletitas bailaban al viento, Amu pronto fue dejada atrás pero aun así no se rindió y llego hasta donde la esperaban. Ikuto le sonreía y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a caminar, su respiración estaba muy agitada._

_Miren- el chico las guio a través del mar de gente, seguido muy de cerca por sus padres, y las llevo hasta un juego que nunca antes habían visto. Los ojos de Amu brillaron con la emoción mientras que Utau ponía una cara de "¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?"_

_¡Es hermoso!- La emoción fue tanta que la chica simplemente hablo sin pensar, su hermana empezó a reírse, la peli rosa se sentía realmente mal, estaba a punto de empezar a llorar cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro._

_Utau, no seas así con ella.- La chica de tan solo seis años se ruborizo- He pensado que todos podríamos subir dos veces, me gane unos boletos ayer- dijo mientras orgulloso les mostraba seis tickets para subirse a la nueva atracción de la feria, en grandes letras se podía leer CONCURSO DE TALENTO, PRIMER PREMIO._

_Amu inmediatamente sonrió y al parecer Utau se resigno, no fue necesario que hicieran fila después de todo, esos boletos tenían más de una ventaja. Primero subieron a una taza de color dorado, y fue entonces cuando Ikuto dijo:_

_Esta es nuestra taza, Utau-chan- La pequeña Amu simplemente recibió el golpe en su tierno corazón- El color dorado es como tu cabello y los adornos son como nuestros ojos- la chica simplemente rodo los ojos, Amu noto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esto cada vez era peor._

_Amu-chi- Ikuto la había llamado, y ahora la veía con una gran sonrisa "Solo para mi" pensó la pequeña- Aquella es la nuestra, montaremos en ella después._

_Su delgada mano apuntaba hacia una taza de color Zafiro como sus cabellos, cristales del color de los ojos y cabellos propios, Amu simplemente sonrió y abrazo al chico con la mayor fuerza que pudo. Ese día lo había decidido, no quería perderlo ante nadie, por que ese chico tan dulce seria solo de ella._

"_Te amo, Ikuto-kun. Siempre lo hare, no dejare que nadie nos separe nunca" _

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Esos habían sido sus infantiles deseos, las lagrimas que derramaba ahora eran mas gruesas. ¡Había sido una tonta! Nunca debió de haberse enamorado de él. Estaba claro que nunca seria correspondida y aun así su corazón no quería ceder, cada vez giraba mas rápido quería olvidar todos sus problemas.

_La esperanza, no existe. ¿Cómo pude creer que me habria perdonado?_

Su corazón se partía con solo admitirlo, esperaba que el la quisiera aunque sea un poco, como cuando eran niños.

_Simplemente me engañe a mi misma por que siempre me sonreía pero esas sonrisas eran para Utau. Si el hubiese sabido que era yo entonces, el nunca hubiese sonreído de nuevo._

Continúo dando vueltas, a su vida, a sus problemas y a sus sentimientos. El día de hoy lloraría todo lo que pudiese, para que mañana tuviera la fuerza necesaria para poder sonreírle tiernamente y decirle "Estoy aquí, a tu lado". El necesitaba su luz aunque esta fuese una simple vela jugando a ser el sol.

* * *

><p>ILK-Bueno otro capi mas<p>

Ikuto- No olviden dejar review **OPCION DE ANONIMOS ACTIVADA**


	7. Chapter 7

ILK- Bueno aqui esta la continuacion para el anterior capitulo, el cual creo que no esta tan bien redactado.

Si hay algún fallo, por favor comuníquenmelo en un review

Últimamente he estado depre as que indiquenme ssi eso esta afectando la historia

Sin mas que agregar solo les recuerdo que Shugo Chara NO me pertenece asi como tampoco el manga de la flor que florece en ti.

* * *

><p>Juntos observaron la luna llena alzarse sobre sus cabezas, presenciando el secreto encuentro que ambos mantenían…- la habitación del chico lucia tan ordenada como siempre, Amu estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro mientras que Ikuto la escuchaba con su cabeza apoyada en el estomago de la joven.<p>

Ambos sonreían, la literatura era algo que realmente disfrutaban compartir. Amu estaba tan sumida en la lectura del libro a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos del muchacho que difícilmente se dio cuenta de que el joven emitía pequeños ronroneos cuando sus dedos rozaban la parte superior de sus orejas. Se escucho el sonido del teléfono a la distancia, tan apartado de su pequeño mundo, pasaron unos segundos y súbitamente se escucho como unos pasos veloces se dirigían hasta la habitación la cual se abrió de golpe.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con el rostro pálido y los cabellos alborotados se encontraba la sirvienta de Ikuto, Amu inmediatamente se irguió e Ikuto… cayo de lleno al suelo, su rostro estaba sorprendido y algo asustado por el alboroto, ambos esperaban malas noticias.

Jo-Joven Tsukiyomi- la joven bajo uno de sus brazos y se dejo caer por el borde del marco.- Han encontrado, un donante. El hospital solicita su presencia.

Tanto Amu como Ikuto permanecieron en silencio debido a la sorpresa de dicha noticia y finalmente fue la joven quien rompió el silencio.

¿Escuchaste?- Amu tomo sus hombros arrodillándose frente a el- Vamos, date prisa y cámbiate- beso una de sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos derramaban, nuevamente, las lagrimas de su corazón.- Ten mucho cuidado. ¿OK?- Sabia lo que esto significaba, no mas caminatas vespertinas, no mas visitas al parque o tardes como esta, Ikuto dejaría de ser parte de su vida, y eso era algo bueno.

_Y aunque sea así, no deja de ser doloroso._

Todo estará bien a partir de ahora.- empezó a levantarse para empacar algo de su ropa pero algo la detuvo, el había tomado su muñeca y la jalo de nuevo a la misma posición.

Repentinamente, puso una de sus manos debajo de la barbilla de la joven, acerco su rostro al de ella y, colocando su otro brazo en su cintura, conecto ambos pares de labios.

Durante esos gloriosos segundos, Amu, vivió todos los sentimientos existentes, sorpresa por la repentina acción del joven, miedo de ser descubierta, odio por si misma y su forma de disfrutar el beso, aprovechándose de la situación, culpa por lo que iba a hacer. Coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredo sus azules cabellos entre sus dedos, profundizando el beso, disfrutando del ultimo pedazo de amor que se le seria otorgado por el.

Ikuto la apretaba cada vez más contra el, hasta que separaron sus labios y fue entonces cuando el se acerco a uno de sus oídos, aun con la respiración entrecortada y los labios algo hinchados, susurrando le hizo una de sus preguntas más soñadas, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla:

Casémonos- el peli azul la estrecho mas fuertemente contra su cuerpo al oír como gimoteaba- una vez que todo termine, cuando yo pueda volver a ver.- se separo unos centímetros de ella y con una gran sonrisa repitió- Casémonos, esta vez de verdad.

Déjame hacerte feliz, Utau- la pelirosa seguía llorando, y aun con su pesar, asintió con la cabeza mientras el acariciaba su cabello, en un tierno abrazo que lo envolvía todo.

Entonces, me voy ahora.- beso su frente y con ayuda de su asistente se dirigió al coche con su maleta, Amu lo observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto, solo quedaba una última cosa que hacer y su vida volvería a recuperar todo el color que alguna vez había tenido.

*/*/*/ Casa de Utau/*/*/*/*

Ambas chicas se encontraban una frente a la otra, sentadas en los blancos sillones de la sala y centrando sus vistas en las inmaculadas tazas de té sobre sus regazos, el silencio era incomodo para ambas. Después de todo no se habían visto desde aquel día en el que Utau le había suplicado que destruyera el corazón del chico mas amado en sus vidas.

La rubia se notaba deprimida, aunque al parecer su vida seguía siendo casi la misma, la habitación tenía diversos cuadros de flores, al parecer las rosas eran las favoritas en la mayoría de ellos. Utau tomo un sorbo de su Té y con voz algo tembloroso empezó la plática.

Amu, ¿A que has venido?- su voz lejos de ser grosera la incito a continuar con aquello que se había planteado desde un inicio.

La pelirrosa se levanto y ante la mirada de extrañeza por parte de su hermana, coloco ambas rodillas sobre la alfombra, con una voz suplicante y con su cabeza tocando el suelo en una profunda suplica.

Utau, te ruego que regreses a su lado- Amu, aguardo su respuesta tragó saliva y después de unos segundos alzo su vista. Su hermana estaba con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida, la taza que hasta hace unos momentos había estado delicadamente en sus manos ahora yacía rota en el suelo.

Amu creía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, así que se apresuro a añadir- Su vista volverá pronto- Utau reacciono y la volteo a ver, la veía enternecida y con algo de pena. Creyendo que esto era una respuesta afirmativa, continúo hablando.

Por favor, quédate a su lado- volvió a sumir su cabeza en una reverencia- Y actúa como si nada hubiese pasado- Utau la miraba horrorizada.

Amu, no me digas que…- tapo sus labios con ambas manos, en sus ojos se veía admiración y miedo por que se confirmara lo que estaba pensando- Durante todo este tiempo…- La pelirrosa simplemente, asintió con la cabeza, mordía sus labios con desesperación, quería que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

No puedo- exclamo la rubia en un susurro- ¡No podría hacerlo!- La rubia dejo caer su cabeza, estaba resignada a decir lo siguiente- No tengo el derecho de estar a su lado nunca mas…

Utau, por favor- La mayor observo como su hermanita le suplicaba, ella también deseaba volver a su lado pero como podría competir contra este corazón tan puro.

Tú has estado a su lado todo este tiempo- tomo la mano de la ojiambar y la ayudo a sentarse a su lado, ella rehuía su mirada. No tenia caso intentarlo siquiera, era más que claro que su dulce hermanita merecía estar a lado de Ikuto.

Tienes que ser tu- con un profundo dolor Utau, vio el por que de la actitud distante de su hermana. Sus ojos lucían desesperados y estos brillaban con las lagrimas contenidas, evidentemente había madurado todavía recordaba a la frágil chica que se culpaba por todo en aquella sala de espera.

Te lo suplico- había tomado sus manos entre las suyas- Por favor, vuelve a la vida que llevaban antes…hazlo por Ikuto…

*/*/* Sala de hospital, tres días después */*/*

Ikuto estaba ansioso, el día de hoy le retirarían los vendajes y vería a Utau por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, la sola idea lo hizo sonreír. Su Utau se había convertido en una chica torpe y hogareña, había adoptado un gusto exquisito por la literatura, cosa que no había conocido hasta ahora.

Joven Tsukiyomi, es hora- la suave voz de la enfermera lo hizo volver a la realidad, sentía los nervios a flor de piel y con un tenue movimiento de cabeza le indico que podía continuar.

Las manos de la joven se situaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, las vendas se fueron aflojando. De pronto vio una luz tan brillante como ninguna otra, pestañeo varias veces y pronto empezó a vislumbrar las borrosas siluetas de su entorno, manchones azules y grises.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y esta vez pudo apreciar el jarrón con flores sobre la mesa, las nubes blancas y esponjosas que lo saludaban a través de la ventana. Maravilloso era palabra idónea para describir este suceso, había retornado de las sombras, su vida volvía a estar llena de luz, lograría cumplir sus sueños.

¡Puedo ver! - exclamo con un grito de felicidad, una carcajada histérica salió desde el fondo de su garganta, la dicha que experimentaba no se podría comparar con nada mas, por fin tenia todas las herramientas que necesitaba para proteger a sus eres amados.

¡Ikuto!- rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, una sonrisa con ligeras lagrimas se poso en su rostro, justo frente a el se encontraba la persona a la que mas temió perder, aquella que le había demostrado amarlo sobre todas las cosas. Utau, con un delicado vestido blanco y su rubio cabello atado con un lazo. Sonreía de forma tan pura, tan dichosa, el quería compartir su felicidad y asegurarse de hacerla sonreír eternamente, tal y como ella había hecho.

Corrió a darle un abrazo como nunca antes había dado, la estrecho contra su cuerpo, respiro hondamente su aroma el cual, a su parecer, había cambiado mucho comparado con el de hace unos días, beso suavemente su frente y con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad permaneció con ella en esa posición por algunos minutos mas.

Te amo- susurro de forma tranquilizadora puesto que la joven había comenzado a temblar.

Lejos estaba de conocer que la verdadera protagonista de aquellas tardes inolvidables, se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo con una mirada sombría, la profunda tristeza que sentía por dentro era demasiado dolorosa, el derramar lagrimas era solo un gasto de energía en este caso, su pecho latía con cada oleada de dolor, pero aun si todo eso era verdad ¿Qué importaba? Estaba claro que el amaba a la rubia, que su simple existencia seria siempre relegada a un lado.

_Deja que mi mentira se complete_

Con paso decidido se alejo de esa tierna atmosfera, ya había hecho todo lo que podía por él, ya no tenia sentido que se quedara ahí. Él la odiaba, o al menos no quería compartir su presencia, en el fondo se sentía feliz de saber que ella había sido parte de su mundo por lo menos durante algunos meses, que podría llevarse esos recuerdos y sonreír con ellos aunque al verlo con su hermana las alegrías se esfumaran, el tratar de interponerse entre ellos nunca había sido una opción.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado<p>

Creo que ya solo quedan dos o tres capis mas

El final se acerca


	8. Chapter 8

ILK—Esta historia esta llegando a su fin…. Pero bueno No poseo Shugo chara ni el manga La flor que florece en ti

Oigan es un poco cruel, nada de reviews en 2 capis... queria llegar por lo menos a 20 pero creo que ahora seria feliz con 15 al acabar

Bueno sin mas que decir comencemos ^^

* * *

><p>Así que, esta todo decidido- Amu escuchaba las palabras que sus padres sostenían con la joven pareja, estaba sentada en las escaleras y miraba sus rodillas con aire algo distraído, había escuchado a Ikuto llegar y ella había bajado sigilosamente con la esperanza de verlo sin que el lo notara.<p>

Habían pasado seis meses desde aquel día en el hospital, su mente aun no podía resignarse a olvidarlo por completo. Solo lo había visto un par de veces, a través de su ventana y solo cuando iba por Utau a las reuniones familiares. Lo extrañaba, su corazón se lo decía pero su mente siempre la detenía antes de ir a saludarlo. _El te odia, recuerda que el mismo te lo dijo._

Si- su voz a pesar de tener el mismo tono masculino, seductor y cadencioso de siempre, según su propio juicio, carecía de sentido en estos instantes, sabia que es lo que diría a continuación- Quiero casarme con Utau y hacerla feliz- El estaba pidiendo su mano de forma oficial, solo que esta vez le resultaba mas difícil de escuchar que en aquella primera ocasión, tiempo atrás había sacado la fuerza necesaria para sonreír, abrazarlos y felicitarlos como cualquier otra persona, como una buena hermana debería de hacer.

Quiero apoyarla, tal y como ella hizo conmigo- Amu, sonrió tristemente, nadie mas aparte de ella y Utau sabia la verdad. Todo el tiempo que estuvo con Ikuto se había alejado un poco de su familia y cuando los veía no había hablado de él. Cuando Ikuto recupero la vista sus padres habían sacado sus propias conclusiones acerca del porque no habían visto a la rubia en un tiempo.

_Mejor así, no tuvimos que mentirles._

Ya veo- comento el padre de ambas, Amu sabia que su hermana debía de estar un poco cohibida, había aceptado volver con el por el amor que aun le tenia pero aun así no era una descarada ni una persona fría como alguna vez había suplicado que le dijera.- Si esa es su decisión después de lo que ha pasado entonces les daremos nuestra bendición.

La pelirrosa mordió fuertemente sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de entrar en esa habitación y besar al peli azul, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que aceptara sus sentimientos, odiaba la idea de presentarse como la dama de honor, saber que lo perdería para siempre delante de sus ojos.

Se los agradezco, yo también daré lo mejor de mi- Amu sabía que debía irse de ahí, antes de que salieran con sus risas rostros sonrientes. No quería ver como la cara de Ikuto se convertiría en una mueca de desagrado o exasperación, se levanto lentamente del escalón en el que estaba sentada, resbalo y cayo de sentón en el mismo lugar, no tenia ganas de moverse de ahí. La energía dentro de ella se había drenado de su alma, mantenía su mirada baja y sus largos cabellos ondulados se revolvieron un poco, ocultándola tras una cascada de ondas rosas.

¿Amu?- sorprendida alzo su cara y se encontró frente a frente con su profunda mirada, aquella que no era opacada por las sombras. Palideció de repente, el continuaba inclinado hacia ella y ella se sorprendió de no ver nada de odio en su rostro. Su mano tembló antes de tomar la suya cuando este se la ofreció como apoyo- ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se levanto y su mano extraño la calidez de la suya cuando la soltó. Lo siguió hasta la terraza, el cielo estaba iluminado con las brillantes estrellas nocturnas, se reprendió así misma al darse cuanta de lo mucho que quería abrazarlo y juguetear con su cabello como en el pasado. Cuando el volteo su mirada hacia ella, su cara se tiño de un suave rosa, el la observaba con algo de pena y afecto, su cuerpo reacciono automáticamente y con una profunda reverencia soltó aquellas palabras que desde algún tiempo había querido decirle- Discúlpame... se que… he sido…

No, no es necesario que te disculpes…- Ikuto tenia ambas manos extendidas hacia ella, una vez que se hubo puesto derecha el volteo hacia las estrellas, escogiendo sus palabras- Para ser honesto, hubo días en los que… odie el haberte salvado…- Amu escuchaba con una diminuta y falsa sonrisa, aunque muy en el fondo se alegraba de que el hubiese decidido hablar con ella- Pero algo dentro de mi, me decía que aunque hubiese muerto… o quedado en las sombras eternamente… con el simple hecho de que tu estuvieras bien, todo habria valido la pena.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa cálida sonrisa con la cual el había robado su corazón cuando eran tan solo unos simples niños. ¿Por qué el deseo de besarlo era tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no podía ver que ella lo amaba?

Discúlpame por haber sido un idiota- su cara parecía la de un tierno gatito, Amu casi podía ver sus orejitas cayendo a ambos lados- Quiero llevarme bien contigo, ahora que pronto serás mi cuñada- la sonrisa de Amu tembló un poco, Ikuto no lo noto gracias a que ella había bajado su mirada un poco.

¿Puedo?- La chica simplemente asintió suavemente, Ikuto sonrió enternecido y acaricio su cabeza ante la sorpresa de Amu. Había sido un simple impulso, pero era suficiente para la pelirrosa quien disimulo una sonrisa por debajo de sus vidriosos ojos. _Te amo. _

Gracias- el lo había susurrado en su oído, con una voz tan feliz. Amu simplemente se pregunto si alguna vez se había detenido a pensar en el daño que le hacia o si nunca la había tomado en cuenta.

/*/*/*/*/*

Observaba la pequeña flor de papel, con aquellos delicados y marcados dobleces hechos por ambos en una época que ahora parecía tan remota en su propia mente, aquella flor era la misma que alguna vez había significado algo entre ella e Ikuto.

Le dolía tanto el verla y recordar aquellas palabras que le prometían una vida con el, estaba consiente de que esas palabras nunca habían sido para ella pero eso solo hacia las cosas mas dolorosas, se levanto de su cama y cayo de rodillas sobre el mullido tapete, tomo el bote de basura de forma precipitada y alzo su brazo con gran dolor.

Las lagrimas afloraron en sus ojos, una risa histérica se dejo oír, por mas que lo intentaba; una, dos, cinco, o diez veces, no podía soltar esa flor, no podía tirar ese sueño a la basura ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué se seguía haciendo esto así misma? ¿Qué pensaba sacar de ello?

Algo estaba claro en su mente, le era imposible volver a rendirse, los sentimientos que tenia por el no iban a dejarla tranquila, ella quería estar a su lado pero…. llego a la dolorosa conclusión de que jamás lastimaría a otros para lograrlo.

*/*/*/ Día de la boda /*/*/*

Te ves encantadora, Utau- la rubia sonreía alagada, su vestido completamente ajustado era realmente precioso, las piedras del corsé brillaban tenuemente y el enorme velo hacia resaltar su dorado cabello atado por detrás y acomodado con distintos rulos.

Su hermana la ayudaba con los últimos toques, era buena cosiendo y eso era un alivio pues al parecer había bajado una talla desde la última vez que se había probado el vestido, debido a los nervios. La chica lucia muy linda también, un vestido de un suave color azul envolvía su figura, el corte ajustado, entubado y por encima de las rodillas realmente favorecía a sus largas piernas que iban adornadas con unos tacones plateados, llevaba el cabello suelto, con una pulsera que ella reconocería en cualquier lado, era de color plateado, estaba consiente de que era un regalo de Ikuto por sus quince años.

Su sonrisa se vio opacada por unos minutos, deseaba tener su fuerza, su hermana sonreía y ayudaba en todo lo que podía como si no sintiera el gran dolor que en verdad llevaba dentro. Escucho el grito de su madre, estaba recriminando a alguien al cual empujo fuera de la habitación, Utau alcanzo a ver el color negro de un esmoquin.

Ikuto, sabes perfectamente que ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte- La señora Hinamori, sonreía de forma divertida.

Mamá, déjalo en paz- Amu había llegado al rescate del joven, quien la vio un tanto sorprendido, la chica se veía realmente bien con ese vestido, por unos instantes se pregunto como se vería de blanco y dirigiéndose al altar, junto a algún hombre que la quisiera. Su mente se fastidio un poco en lo ultimo, no creía que hubiese alguien lo suficientemente bueno como para cuidar de la chica.

Guau, te vez muy bien Ikuto- Sonrió de forma automática, y soltando una pequeña risa le menciono algo de lo que se acababa de dar cuenta- Combinamos

Si… bueno, supongo que es algo que ya no se puede evitar- Utau los observaba desde la distancia, si no fuera por lo que le había prometido a Amu y por el gran cariño que le tenia a Ikuto, hace un tiempo que le habria dicho a Ikuto la verdad, ellos se veían adorables juntos y no sabia por que le había llevado tanto tiempo descubrirlo.

Bueno, me tengo que ir, aun quedan cosas que arreglar- la chica había empezado a marcharse pero pronto se dio la vuelta y extendiendo su mano le dijo- Por favor, cuida bien de Utau.- Sus ojos brillaban con la sinceridad de sus palabras- Y esfuérzate por tu sueño, se que podrás lograrlo.

El chico se quedo observando la palma de su mano, al estrechar la mano de la joven se había sentido… en paz. La sensación de su piel era tal y como recordaba la de Utau, las caminatas a lo largo del parque acudieron a su mente. Se sentía extraño, feliz, eufórico y consternado.

La rubia vio como su pequeña hermana se alejaba de el con la cabeza en alto pero con una mirada llena de dolor. No sabia que hacer, el chico la vio a lo lejos y se acerco a ella, Utau, tomo lo primero que estaba a su mano, una gran cesta con flores. Una vez que Ikuto llego a su lado ella coloco la mejor de sus sonrisas en sus labios y empezó a hablar con el.

Mira esto Ikuto- Alzo el cesto mostrándole le gran cantidad de pequeñas flores blancas que ahí reposaban- ¿No son preciosas? Son las flores que se lanzaran por el pasillo ¿sabes cual es su nombre?

Ikuto sostuvo una de las pequeñas flores, soltó una ligera risa, el mismo las había escogido- Vamos, no me digas que lo has olvidado, son margaritas. Solíamos hacer algunas de origami.

Ahora le toco reír a la chica- ¿De que me hablas?

Es tu especialidad ¿O no?- la cara de Ikuto reflejaba su desconcierto.

¿Estas bromeando?- Utau había alzado una ceja- No he plegado nada desde por lo menos hace diez años, Amu es muy buena en ello, si me preguntas- la chica continuaba hablando sin recordar lo que su hermana le había contado- Es muy buena con las manos…

Hace casi un año- comenzó Ikuto con su voz un tanto vacía, como si quisiera salir de una situación realmente confusa- Tu y yo hicimos muchas figuras ¿Recuerdas?

Tienes razón- exclamo Utau algo nerviosa, se había dado cuenta de su error- plegamos juntos mil grullas de papel ¿Verdad?

Ikuto estaba cada vez mas confundido- Las grullas- replico casi en un susurro- las plegaste tu para mi, en solo dos días. Te esforzaste mucho…

Es hora de la ceremonia- un joven de traje gris se había acercado a ambos, la chica aun lucia nerviosa mientras que Ikuto, algo pensativo asintió y ofreciendo su brazo a la rubia se dirigieron a la puerta de la iglesia, habían decidido entrar juntos.

¿Recuerdas el lenguaje de las flores?- pregunto de forma casi esperanzada.

Utau hecho un vistazo hacia la primera fila, ahí se encontraba hermana, su sonrisa había caído. Ocupaba su posición a lado de su madre, quien sonreía y reía con los chistes familiares. Claro que sabia la respuesta, Amu le había prestado el libro para que ella pudiese contestar llegado el momento sin embargo, por alguna razón, muy dentro de ella sabia que no era correcto de ninguna forma.

El significado de la margarita- El joven miraba al frente, mientras esperaban su señal para dirigirse hasta el altar- eras mis ojos, mi luz. Aquella esperanza que iluminaba mi desesperación. Eras mi luz- Continuo hablando de forma suave- Por eso, esta vez déjame compensarte por ello, durante el resto de mi vida hare lo mismo que el significado de esta flor.

Utau miraba fijamente su ramo de rosas, tomo una decisión y entonces una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- No lo sé- su voz se había quebrado un poco- No hay forma de que pueda saberlo, soy una cobarde.

Ikuto la veía fijamente, estaba sorprendido- Lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme de ti, aparte mi vista de tu sufrimiento.

Rápidamente mil sensaciones acudieron a su mente. El recuerdo de cada palabra y cada caricia recibida.

_No te preocupes…._

_*/*/*/*/*/*_

Mama- La pelirrosa no era consiente de lo que pasaba entre la joven pareja. Apretaba la tela de su vestido entre sus manos, esto era terriblemente duro para ella.

¿Si querida?- La señora miraba preocupada a su hija, se había comportado extraña desde hace algunos momentos

No me siento muy bien- su voz se oía algo ronca, lo cual la ayudo a darle realismo a su actuación- Saldré por unos momentos….

Por supuesto- Amu se alzo de su lugar y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas laterales.

*/*/**/*/*

Ikuto volteo rápidamente al lugar en donde debería de encontrarse la pelirrosa pero lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue el suave cabello ondulado que desaparecía por la puerta.

Entonces- observo a su compañera que sollozaba, tapando su boca con una de sus manos intentando en vano hacerlos callar- la "Utau" de esos días….

Sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta de la realidad, del porque el toque de Amu se había sentido tan familiar, del por que "Utau" había cambiado a lo largo de esos meses.

_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado…._


	9. Chapter 9

La sorpresa era tangible en el rostro del joven, la verdad era demasiado irreal, tan fantástica y tan descabellada como para aceptarla de una sola vez. Su prometida lloraba, a su lado, su maquillaje se había corrido y fue allí cuando el comprendió que por mas cariño que le tuviese a la chica, el necesitaba estar a lado de Amu.

Fue ella quien le había mostrado lo que era el amor de verdad, regalándole las mas tiernas caricias y riendo a su lado, consolándolo a pesar de que el, en alguna ocasión, había llegado a mencionarle que su corazón podría haber albergado algún odio hacia ella.

Había mentido por el, debido a que desde un principio se había negado a ver la realidad. La entendía, y lo único que deseaba en estos instantes era estrecharla contra su pecho en un abrazo protector.

La sensación de su mano entre la suya acudió a el, la desesperación de aquel beso que el le había robado. La tristeza de su rostro al felicitarlo aquella misma tarde, todo encajaba. Amu era y siempre seria la mujer que el necesitaba para ser feliz.

Utau, lo siento. Pero no puedo casarme contigo. Disculpa…- antes de que terminara Utau sostuvo su brazo y le dirigió una húmeda sonrisa, lo veía con cariño, y pronto ella respondió a sus palabras, él esperaba recriminaciones y reproches los cuales jamás llegaron.

Lo entiendo- susurro la joven- Yo hace mucho tiempo que perdí el derecho de estar a tu lado- Ikuto sintió como encajaba un poco las uñas en su traje, Utau, agacho su cabeza humildemente y en un tono de reflexión le pregunto- Dime, ¿cual es el significado de esa flor?- su voz sonaba ahogada- Aquel que no pude entender…

La iglesia entera se encontraba en silencio, hacia más de cinco minutos que habían empezado a tocar como señal para que empezaran su marcha hasta el altar. Los padres de ambos los veían curiosos, mientras que el cura se limitaba a ocultar su gran disgusto. El espectáculo que ambos montaban no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, todos aguardaban la respuesta del joven, quien tomando una de las flores de la canasta, la vio con ternura.

Recordó aquella tarde, cuando descubrió que su delicada novia había hecho mil grullas de papel para el, se había sentido tan feliz, ahora un gran peso caía sobre él, le había asegurado a la pelirosa que esa flor representaba el amor entre Utau y el. El corazón de Amu era tal y como esa flor, blanco, delicado y puro pero aun así dispuesto a verse opacado por las rosas y los girasoles, solo por ver la sonrisa en los rostros de aquellos que ella mas amaba. Con su mirada llena de recuerdos, repitió una vez mas el significado de aquella dulce flor, estaba determinado a que todos escuchasen que era lo que representaba la joven pelirrosa en su vida.

Amor verdadero- el rostro de la joven mientras le sonreía apareció en su mente, realmente había estado ciego en mas de un sentido al haber ignorado aquel cálido sentimiento.

Ya veo- susurro Utau, su madre la veía de forma preocupada- realmente se adapta a Amu.- Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, la madre de Ikuto también acudió a consolarla, Ikuto observo fijamente la cesta, ya había tomado una decisión…

*/*/*/*/

_¡Tonta!_

Amu se reprendía mentalmente, sus vidriosos ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña flor de papel doblado que aun reposaba en la palma de su mano. Mordía sus labios, intentando lograr que el nudo en su garganta cediera. Quería estar ahí para su hermana y para él, pero el dolor que la invadía era demasiado grande para ella.

A lo lejos un lago de cristalinas aguas mostraba los matices del atardecer, Amu se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, el recuerdo de su primer salida con Ikuto llego a su mente. La forma en que sostenía su mano, la alegría de su rostro al descubrir la vida en sus otros sentidos, la emoción que tenía su voz al garantizar que ella lo ayudaba a ver.

Soy una inútil- rio amargamente y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos dorados.- ¿Cuándo… seré capaz de rendirme?

Observaba fijamente la flor, como si de ella fuesen a salir las respuestas, un viento la arrebato de sus manos, la observo desesperada antes de correr tras de ella mientras la observaba girar y bailar al compas de la brisa. Continúo siguiéndola, atravesando el pequeño valle con césped de color jade y flores de intensos colores, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla de aquel lago tan hermoso.

Su cara se horrorizo cuando la vio aterrizar el la superficie, corrió hasta el centro de el, con su cabello formando suaves ondas a su alrededor. Al llegar hasta la delicada florecilla la tomo entre sus manos, las lágrimas continuaban bañando sus mejillas, estaba casi desecha, el papel se había arrugado con el agua y ahora lucia realmente estropeada.

Lo sabia- susurro mientras agachaba su cabeza- una falsa… no es lo mismo

Tan solo- sus sollozos ahogaban su voz- quería verme reflejada en sus ojos, como la verdadera- apretaba su pecho, gimoteaba sin importarle siquiera lo fría que el agua pudiese estar, en el centro del lago sus penas se reflejaban delante de ella. Obligándola a tomar profundos suspiros una y otra vez.

Abrió sus ojos y se extraño al observar que la superficie del lago se encontraba cubierta por margaritas.

¿De donde habrán salido?- extrañada tomo algunas, observándolas con detenimiento- son demasiadas- susurro, las veía con melancolía- ¿Por qué?

Porque- se sobresalto al escuchar la voz que mas esperaba oír, con su toque musical y su ritmo varonil- las flores de verdad se adaptan mejor a ti…. Amu

Volteo su rostro y se encontró con Ikuto, quien la veía con sumo cariño, aquel que solo le había mostrado a Utau, no, este era mucho mas grande. La sonrisa en su rostro la instaba a pensar que era solo un sueño, el Ikuto de verdad nunca podría devolver sus sentimientos. Quería huir de este insoportable dolor, de esta cruel y fría ilusión, aquella que nunca se presentaría en la realidad.

Traía entre sus manos un gran ramo de margaritas, se acerco a ella con cautela y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, cuidadosamente.

Esto era una pesadilla, sabia que el jamás la tocaría así. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y echo a correr por el lago, tratando en vano de alejarse de él pues unos pasos mas adelante, sostuvo su muñeca y la detuvo. La chica seguía forcejeando por obtener su libertad.

_¿Por qué?_

_Yo no soy Utau…_

¡Te has equivocado, Ikuto!- halo su brazo una vez mas sin embargo pronto sintió un tirón mas fuerte que los anteriores lo que la obligo a posicionar su espalda en el pecho de el, pronto soltó su brazo y la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura.

No es así- susurro estas palabras en su oído, seria tan fácil rendirse y pretender que esto era real, entregarse por completo a esta fantasía, pero sabia que al despertar todo seria mas doloroso.

Soy Amu- rogo una vez más- no Utau…- se estremeció al sentir sus labios en su oreja, callándola.

Pero- su aliento cálido hacia cosquillas en su mejilla- tu eres la verdadera para mi- Amu estaba en shock, esta broma era cruel y despiadada ¿Por qué el destino la odiaba?

Al final, no pude ver… sin importar que mis ojos estuviesen curados- la apretó mas fuertemente contra el- No pude ver aquello que era… lo mas preciado para mi.

Ikuto la soltó pero esta vez ella se quedo en su lugar, la giro lentamente. Amu tenia su rostro dirigido hacia las cristalinas aguas repletas de flores, pronto sintió sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, sus ojos destellaban cálidos sentimientos de amor, de cariño y por sobre muchos otros de agradecimiento.

Se sentía arrastrada por ellos, no podía dejar de verlos, apenas noto que sus rostros se acercaban, observo sus labios moverse y las palabras que dijo le llegaron al corazón. Era lo que mas deseaba, lo único que había esperado todo este tiempo y que de alguna u otra manera ya había perdido la esperanza de conseguirlo.

Ahora, puedo verte con claridad- apretó sus labios contra los de ella, cerraron los ojos y se perdieron en el beso, ambos rostros sonrojados, con un tímido y tierno sentimiento floreciendo en su interior.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, viendo el alma del otro reflejada en su mirada, sabían que estarían juntos para siempre, que una margarita viviría eternamente en sus corazones. No tenían por que dudar, ambos habían demostrado que podían sobrevivir a las adversidades y que nunca serian abandonados.

Tomados de las manos, salieron del agua, dirigiéndose hacia la capilla, un futuro juntos les aguardaba, su familia ya los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, su vida apenas acababa de empezar. Sus corazones se habían vuelto uno sin que se dieran cuenta, sin esperarlo, sin poder evitarlo.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Bueno, sinceramente no vi otra forma de responderte._**

**_Gracias a todas las personas que han comentado este fic, me siento honrada de que les haya gustado_**

**_Ahora:_**

**_Hinayaoi... por supuesto que puedes usarlo, es mas, me encantaria saber cual es esa pareja que te gusta tanto  
>tal vez incluso me podrias decir cual es tu cuenta, digo, es mas por curiosidad que por otra cosa pero quiero que sepas que tienes<br>mi absoluto permiso para tu proyecto n.n espero que todo vaya bien._**


End file.
